Wild Kratts Aviva's Cousin
by WildKrattAddict
Summary: Aviva's cousin MayzieAn comes for a visit. But what she doesn't know is that she is about to become a member of the Wild Kratts Team. Story Better than Summary! Oh and BTW this is a Chris/Aviva ship and Martin/Kitty ship. My Oc is MayzieAn (is also me) and I guess you could say Jimmy/Koki ship((cuz she is kinda stalking him and there are some hints too.))
1. Chapter 1

**MayzieAn: Hey Hey HEY! WildKrattAddict here! This is my first story so please don't judge!**

**Martin: Okay Tokay! *gives thumbs up***

**Mayzie(I'm just gonna use Mayzie for short): Tokay?**

**Martin: What? That't the way I said "Okay" to Tokay.**

**Chris: Martin, she's not Tokay you know...**

**Martin: Yea I know! I'm just having a little fun!**

**Chris:*rolls eyes* Oh brother.**

**Martin: Did someone call?**

**Aviva: Can we just get started now?**

**Mayzie: Sure dear-cousin-of-mine!**

It was a fine morning. Well if you don't include the Wild Kratts.

"OMG I'm soo exited!" Cried a girl wearing a yellow jacket named Aviva. She was walking out from her room.

"I'm exited too 'Viva. I never met your cousin before." Kitty Claro said as she brushed her hair.

"Well trust me she is absolutely awesome! I miss her more then I think!"

"Well she sound great! Wait... Does she like animals?"

"No... SHE LOVES ANIMALS! Any type, any kind, any shape. She also doesn't really eat any meat because of her love for animals. "

"What are you guys chatting about?" Asked Koki who was an African American who was wearing a red shirt that had a star on.

"Wait let me guess, MayzieAn?"

"Yup" Aviva answered.

"You still remember her right?"

"Yea of course I remember her! She was with us in grade 7 for the whole year! Same classroom, same school."

"Mornin'" "G'Morning" Chris and Martin said as they came in. Chris's hair was still a mess and was wearing his signature green shirt and shorts and Martin, well he was still hugging his teddy bear but he was not in his PJs, instead he was dressed like Chris but wearing a blue shirt instead of green.

"*yawn* So what's for breakfast before we go to town?" Martin asked hungrily.

"Breakfast is served!" Jimmy Z answered as he came in with a large plate of pancakes in one hand, and in the other hand were 6 plates to serve them in. He then set them on a table and set the plates out in the table. They all sat down in the hover chairs and Chris was beside Aviva while Martin was beside Kitty. Chris was facing Martin and Kitty was facing Aviva. Koki and Jimmy sat on the ends of the table.

"So how is it?" Ask JZ to see if they liked his new pancake recipe

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Exclaimed Martin who was happily munching on the pancakes. Jimmy gave a sigh of relief to know that his friends liked it. When they all finished, Jimmy went and drove the Tortuga to the city. They were in the North American rain forest and is now going to L.A.

"Zippy zap zow we are zippin' to Los Angeles!" Jimmy said. Then he added "Also where my favourite pizza pallor is!"

"Oh Jimmy. You and your pizzas" Koki said while rolling her eyes

"What? You know me! Pizza's my fave food you know" Jimmy told her while getting a slice of pizza. He was eating and driving at the same time ((I don't get how he can not get distracted like that)) and Koki just stood there watching him for awhile until she decided to leave. When she came out, she found Survivor running towards her and she petted him on the back.

"Good morning Survivor! You hungry?" Koki asked. Survivor shook his head saying "No" while Kitty answered "No I just feed him. So he won't be hungry for a while" "Kay Kitty" an Koki left and went to organize her bedroom.


	2. Yea not a chapterTO MUCH GRADE 7 HW!

**homework, homework, HOMEWORK!**

**GAH I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO GO ON FACEBOOK!**

**((yea wait until i have time to make the next chapter... FAREWELL AND WISH ME LUCK ON HOMEWORK!))**

**NOT A CHAPTER KAY?**


	3. The REAL Chapter 2

**Holy Kratt I was busy. Well I'm on now! So here's the REAL second chapter :P Oh and credit to SilverWaterBombadil since she created Kitty Claro aka Laura. Enjoy!**

* * *

Koki when in to clean her room when she heard a bang! She rushed out to see what happened.

"Survivor! Stop prancing around! You knocked down the vase!" Kitty said. Survivor had knocked down a vase and the dirt scattered on the floor and the flower was beside the vase.

"Ooh that doesn't look so good" Koki said. Just then Aviva and Chris rushed in.

"What happened?" Aviva asked. She then noticed the broken vase and the dirt and flower on the floor.

"Oh no! What happened to the violet?"

"Survivor accidentally knocked it down." Kitty said. "Sorry about that"

"Oh it's okay. Survivor didn't mean to do it but we have to clean this mess before someone slips on the moist dirt and fall on the broken pieces. " Aviva said. Just then Martin came in eating what looks like a taco.

"Moh mey wut happened?" He said with a mouth full of taco.

"It's not polite to talk while chewing bro. " Chris said with a laugh. "You got taco everywhere!"

"Mell sorry!"

"Ha ha ha! You did it again!"

Martin swallowed and said- "Well I'm sorry but is this a no crumbs zone?" Chris laughed even harder. Just then Jimmy came in.

"Well we're here. L.A. Home where MayzieAn lives."

"YAY!" Aviva exclaimed "We're here!" And with that the Tortuga landed in a clearing in the park. Everyone went out and looked around. It was a bright sunny day. The temperature was warm and the park was a beautiful place. There were trees, grass, flowers, and all types of animal and plant life there. It was a nice place to be.

"So lets clean up the Tortuga first then go and pick up MayzieAn" Aviva said and everyone went in and went to work.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
